ShadowOmnimon: Data Squad
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: A redone version of my earlier story: "Digimon Data Squad: Shadow Omnimon", I hope you all will enjoy this one. I OWN NOTHING BUT SHADOWOMNIMON, EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS
1. 0

**Hotshot:** A pretty short opening chapter, this time around though, this will take place earlier in the series. I also deleted the prequel to this because I thought it would be a waste but if you all want to see it than please message me about it. Also, don't forget to review!

 **Summary:** ShadowOmnimon, the fallen royal knight, has hatched into the Damon family. Will she be able to stay with them or will she get reverted back and get sent to the digital world again?

 **Pairings:** Has yet to be sorted out

 **Warning:** Swearing, digimon violence

* * *

 **ShadowOmnimon: Data Squad**

 **Chapter 0**

Where am I?

Who am I?

Why…

Wait…

No, I know who I am…

I am ShadowOmnimon…the fallen knight… Ordered to be killed by King Yggdrasil…

Huh…? Someone touched my egg just now...their soul...their soul feels nice...I wonder who it is...I want...to meet them…


	2. the Digi-eggs that fell to earth

**Hotshot:** There we go, sorry if this isn't as good as it would be usually. I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

 **ShadowOmnimon: Data Squad**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Unknown Location, Human World**_

I winced as a bright light started to show through the cracks from my digiegg. I quickly busted the egg fully and once my eyes finally adjusted, I blinked and saw that I was in some type of room, with a pile of humans and Digimon in front of me.

"Bota Bota?" I blinked.

I was just about to look them over more closely when the human in the blue started to talk.

"The brown one is called Puwamon. He is an in-training level Digimon that's covered in soft feathers. It is very curious and easily bonds with people."

I could hear Puwamon chatting away from beside me. I, however, kept quiet, finally starting to observe everyone.

"That one is a Botamon, It's a baby level Digimon that turns into Agumon. They tend to be cautious unless they are with someone they trust."

"So cute!" I heard someone say from behind me and then a crash. I ignored that though and zeroed in on the pile in front of me. The human on the bottom caught my eye and after more observing, I realized that it was him that touched my egg before. Upon that knowledge, I hopped out of the remains of my egg and bounced over to him.

"Uh...guys?" he stared as I came closer. "What...is it doing?"

"I dunno, I've never seen a Digimon willingly coming over to a human just after they hatched." answered the girl in the pink.

I stopped in front of him and, after a moment of staring, started to nuzzle his face.

"Bota bota!" I purred as I continued to nuzzle him. I didn't notice that the others got off of him until I was picked up by the human in the blue, resulting in me starting to cry.

"Someone please stop it's crying!" I heard a young female voice shouted over my wailing.

"Sir, I think it's wise to give it back to Marcus!" I think that was the blue Digimon who said that. I wasn't sure. I felt myself being handed to someone else. Once I saw who it was I got quiet rather quickly.

"I don't believe it, it actually likes Marcus!" I heard someone exclaimed but didn't pay attention to who it was. I heard someone coming over and turned to see who it was. I saw a Agumon standing there with red belts on his hands.

"Bota bota!" I called.

"Wow." the Agumon gaped as he walked over to me.

"I'll go get two bottles ready." I heard someone say. I heard some shuffling and and something opening. Marcus got up, still holding me, and went over to what I guessed was the couch and sat down on it and beside a younger human that was holding Puwamon. I saw a older human walking over a few minutes later, two bottles in hand. She gave Marcus and the younger human one. I saw Marcus tilting the bottle towards me and I was quick to latch on and began to suckle hungrily.

"Let's see what we have on Puwamon….it hates having its tail touched." On cue I saw a flash of light and two voice yelping.

"Hey shouldn't we get back to HQ right away?" I heard Marcus asked.

"No. Since it hatched we can't move it indiscriminately. Don't forget that Digimon are influenced by the emotions around them. It could be influenced while being transported."

"So what are we supposed to do?!"

"Leave it to me. Goamon!"

"Sir yes sir."

I was handed over to Agumon, who proceeded to stand after placing on his head and walked into another room. Agumon opened up something and got a bag of..something out and opened it. I watched as he took out what I assumed to be a piece of food and ate it.

"Bota Bota!" I chirped.

"You want a chip? Alright then, open up." He took out a...chip and held it in front of me. I leaned forward and took it from his claws and started to munch on it.

After what seemed like an hour, Marcus and "sir" was finally done with...whatever they built. It was this time when Agumon noticed Puwamon watching him as he ate.

"Oh I'm sorry, you want some too?" asked Agumon once he noticed the smaller digimon. "Here!" he started to lean down. Puwamon got frightened and hid behind the smaller human, who scolded Agumon.

After a few hours, Puwamon was with the small human who I found out was named Kristie in her room, probably going to sleep, while I layed down beside Agumon as he snore away. It was around the time where I was about to finally fall asleep when I heard a commotion that woke Agumon up.

"I wonder what's going on." he yawned before standing and scooping me up. He walked down the hall and to Kristie's room, stopping in the doorway.

"What's going on? You guys are being so loud I can't hear myself snore." He told them after setting me down.

I bounced to the bed and looked at Puwamon. He was cowering in the corner so I went underneath and went over to him.

"Bota bota?"

"Come on out, the bad guys gone now." I heard Marcus say from behind me. Puwamon turned and flared his wings out, startling the two humans.

"I guess it wasn't Agumon he was afraid of. Then...who was it?"

That's when I sensed it and my small body tensed. A second later, the sound of glass breaking filled the room and Marcus grabbed Kristie and shielded her.

"Wrong move bub! Your gonna pay for that!" Marcus growled as he stood and walked towards the broken glass door.

"The eggs...give me the eggs!" I heard the intruder demand. Puwamon flew from underneath the bed and try to fly off but Kristie grabbed him. I hopped on the bed and looked at the intruding Digimon. I watched as the Digimon disappeared when Marcus tried to punch him and reappeared in front of Puwamon, Kristie and her mother.

"Give me those Digimon!"

"Get away from them!"

"Back off!" with a swing of his wing, the intruder smacked Marcus. I felt something inside me ignite and jumped in front of the three making him stop.

"Wha-Botamon? What are you doing?"

"Bota bota BOTA!"

Puwamon joined me, taking this intruder off guard. We were both growling at him, trying to be threatening as possible. Marcus came up behind him but he phased behind him.

"What is going on here!" Thomas, the blue human, asked as he opened the door with his partner, Gaomon.

"A Digimon!" Goamon quickly went up and tried to punch him but he flew away. Afterwards, Puwamon and I started to glow as we began to digivolve.

"I'm Biyomon." Puwamon introduced himself once he was fully digivolved.

"And I'm Shadowagumon." I introduced myself.

"You...can speak?"

"Whenever there is great danger I can digivolve to this form so I can protect you Kristie." Biyomon explained as he leaned close to his human.

"Biyomon, a rookie level Digimon that does battle with a blast called Spiral Twister."

"So hi...Shake?" The pink bird hold out his wing and Kristie grab anto it.

"The second...I never seen before," murmured Thomas as I walked over to the mirror. It has been a while since I've seen this form in a long time. I looked like a normal Agumon except for the charcoal black scales, red eyes and red wristbands.

"Wait if Biyomon digivolved for Kristie...who did you digivolved for?" he asked me.

"That's easy. I digivolved for Marcus!" I hummed.

"But...that's not possible, he already has a partner."

"I dunno than." I shrugged.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** and thus Shadow's second life has begun. Please remember to Review! Feedback is much appreciated!


	3. Merukimon Appears

**Hotshot:** So second chapter is here...I still kinda don't think its great but hey, I tried. Hope you all enjoy!

For those who are curious, ShadowAgumon comes up to about Agumon's snout.

ShadowGreymon is about the same height as Geogreymon give or take a few inches shorter. She has the brown helmet with blue stripes, black scales, red collar, and blue stripes.(I didn't want to describe it in the story)

* * *

 **ShadowOmnimon: Data Squad**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **The Damon House, Human World**_

I was stuck in a cage beside Biyomon as two humans lead Kristie away into another room while she called out to Biyomon, who shook his cage. That's when Marcus ran into the room. I couldn't see what happened but if I had to guess, Marcus had knocked out at least one of the humans. I could hear them talking about analyzing her DNA and whatever.

Thankfully, Once he was done, We were finally let out. Biyomon and Kristie went up to her room while I stayed down stairs. I watched as Marcus walked out, going wherever he was heading. I walked over to the couch and sat, waiting for him to come back. I stared at my claws, wondering why I was here and Why I bypass my in-training form. I looked up at the ceiling. Was this supposed to be my second chance at life? The one that I make count?

My musings got cut off when I heard the front door opening. I looked over and watched as Marcus went up the stairs and a second later, came down with Biyomon and Kristie in toe. I got up and followed the three out the door and out of the town and onto a clearing that had a tall metal tower. I watched as Marcus motioned Kristie, Agumon and I to stop and he and Biyomon stood opposite of each other.

"Alright. So talk." Biyomon stared intently at Marcus.

"I'll get right to it. Biyomon, go back to the digital world."

"What?!" both Kristie and Agumon exclaimed.

"But boss!" Protested Agumon.

"And what if I say no?" asked Biyomon.

"Then I'm gonna have to make ya go." Marcus stated, cracking his knuckles.

"Marcus no!"

"Look, don't get involved Kristie, this is my fight. Alright, you ready Biyomon?"

"I made a promise Marcus. No matter what, I'll always be by Kristie's side. So, let's do this!"

The two charged at each other and Marcus landed the first blow. At one point during the fight he lets Biyomon hit him before hitting him back, triggering his DNA Charge. He called to Agumon who ran over and just as he was about to digivolve Agumon, his digivice got knocked out of his hands.

Up on the tall tower behind Biyomon was the Digimon who tried to get Biyomon and I, Falcomon.

"I have come for you Biyomon, you to ShadowAgumon! Now you both will return to the digital world with me!" Falcomon stated as he spread his wings.

"Never!" Biyomon called up to him, causing Falcomon to falter. "I'm going to stay right here with Kristie! Now leave the both of us alone!"

"Human! It's your fault that Biyomon's acting this way!" the Digimon snarled.

" **NINJA BLADE!"**

He threw ninja stars at her and Biyomon quickly jumped and tackled Kristie out of the way. I turned towards Falcomon and bared my fangs threatenly.

"You just went down low, lowest of the low! If this is your sense of Justice, than count me out!"

" **DARK PEPPER BREATH!"**

The black fire ball headed straight for him but he quickly evaded it.

"What, but...ShadowAugomon-"

"Hey birdbrain!" Marcus shouted from the ladder as he climbed rapidly.

" **NINJA BLADE!"**

Marcus quickly flipped himself upside down his food catching one step of the ladder. As Falcomon flew into the air, he dodged Agumon's Pepper Breath.

"Marcus!" I heard someone call out from behind me and a screeching of tires. I heard digimon appearing from behind me.

"DNA…... **CHARGE!"** a set of voices, one male and one female, stated from behind me.

"Gaomon digivolve to… **GAOGAMON!"**

"Lalamon digivolve to… **SUNFLOWMON!"**

" **SPIRAL BLOW!"**

Falcomon quickly dodged the tornado attack before moving just before Sunflowmon, who had moved up, could even do her attack.

Biyomon got up and flapped his wings lifting himself up into the air and to Marcus. The said human quickly jumped on Biyomon's back and they flew right at Falcomon. Marcus jumped off of his back, using his head as leverage and punched Falcomon. Goagamon thankfully ran under him, letting the human grab his tail before getting off.

"DNA… **CHARGE!"**

"Agumon digivolve to… **GEOGREYMON!"**

" **MEGABURST!"**

The blast headed straight towards Falcomon when suddenly lightning crashed in front of him, canceling the megaburst. A blue energy suddenly appeared and a deep voice accompanied it. Wait...I know that voice…

"Falcomon, stay back."

The energy dispersed and revealed the one Digimon I had met once before.

Merukimon.

"Ha! A true champion never runs from battle, no matter what he's facing." stated Marcus before running at the Mega-level. With a swipe of his hand, Merukimon sent a powerful wind towards Marcus, making him go flying back and landed on his ass. Geogreymon eyes widen before growling.

" **MEGABURST!"**

The attack clashed in Merukimon's palm before he closed his fist, dispelling it. He closed his fists as a blue energy glowed around it before opening his hand, sending his own blast flying towards Geogreymon. I quickly acted and ran, jumping in the way. The blast hit and there was an explosion.

"Shadow!" I heard Geogreymon shouted in concern.

"ShadowAgumon!" Marcus called out.

Within the dust cloud, my form began to glow a dark light.

"ShadowAgumon digivolve to… **SHADOWGREYMON!"**

I stood in between Merukimon and Geogreymon, my fangs bared.

"That is enough!" I snarled, letting my tail lash out behind me. "You will not harm him or the humans!"

"Move aside now!" the Mega-level ordered harshly.

"No! They are my friends!"

"You dare betray your kind?!"

"My kind betrayed me first!"

"Shadow…." I heard Kristie murmur from behind me.

" **FLAME BLAST!"**

I let out a stream of blue and orange flame from my mouth, hitting Merukimon in the chest though it did little to him. I ran towards him with my head down.

" **HORN IMPULSE!"**

Just as I was about to hit him he grabbed me by a horn and threw me a few feet away, making me land and skid for another foot.

"Your attacks are useless Shadow. Now, turn back into a good little digi-egg and let's go home." With that, he held out his hand as energy swirled around it.

"My home is here!" I snarled as I tried to stand. I watched as Merukimon send out a blast straight for me and I closed my eyes to wait. When it didn't come, I opened my eyes and they widened.

Sunflowmon, Goagamon and Geogreymon had stepped in front of me taking the bast. Once it was over, all three fell and de-digivolved.

I watched as Merukimon started to charge his attack and Biyomon, glowing a pinkish red, flying straight to them.

Then all I could see is darkness.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review and send me feedback!


End file.
